moongladeeuwebfandomcom-20200215-history
Lokkii Coldwind
Basic Information Name: Lokkii Niamh Coldwind Family: Yukinn Coldwind (Deceased), Renier Coldwind (Brother), Ellisia Coldwind (Sister), Louii Coldwind (deceased), Ezra Hehn'dth (Former Husband), Idaelle Hehn'dth (Daughter). Nickname: '''Loke '''Class: Priest Race: '''Sin'dorei '''Title: Priestess Occupation: Healer of the Shattered Sun Offensive '''Affiliation: '''Hand of the Titans, Shattered Sun Offensive '''Home: '''Shattrath City '''Gender: '''Female '''Age: '''85 '''Physical Description: '''Lokkii is a young elf, and her apperance shows it quite obviously. Her hair is a large mass of awkward curls, untamed and frizzy white hair falling down to her waist. Her eyes are large, though one is slightly paler than the other, and freckles are littered across her cheeks. She is small in size, reaching to the shoulders of most of her fellow kin. She has no noticable scars or markings on her person. The most noticable feature of hers is a strange, foreign accent. Often seen in heavy robes, usually white, and having a certain sparkle. Personality Lokkii wears her heart on her sleeve. Her intelligence and lack of common sense has been described as 'Smart enough to notice the Deeprun tram and know it's a tram, but not smart enough to move out the way'. Many find her lack of intelligence irritating, or endearing, though not an act - she is simply able to understand information but not retain it. She is often quite open and honest towards people, her positive outlook and want to help often being her downfall as she trusts anyone quite easily. Never raised to control her emotions, she often puts her all into what she does, her happiness is pure joy, and her sadness is pure depression due to her inability to restrict her feelings. Though some may say she has had a sad life, she holds it in no regard, and finds it easy to stay positive though a lingering fear of abandonment resides. History Lokkii was raised in what is now known as the Ghostlands, striving to attain the warped vision of her fathers view of 'perfection'. Unable to gain this, she became a dissapointment to her Father, who cast her aside and left her forgotten. Seeking refuge with one of her only friends, Ryl'danna, she became a subject to a twisted friendship. Soon to be abandoned again, when Ryl'danna and his sister left to join the Twilight Hammer. The warped friendship had left Lokki's mind unable to progress further, with fear of abandonment, and weak willed. When able, Lokkii left to the Outlands, in search of her mother who had been rumored to have left with Kael'thas and the others elves (When in reality, her mother addiction had simply turned her wretched). Reaching Shattrath City, she found a sense of peace and hope in the walls of the Sanctuary, and quickly became friends with a Draenei Shaman. The two joined the Shattered Sun Offensive at it's creation. The two found a home together, and for many years worked together, even fighting with the rest of the Offensive at the Sunwell (Though Lokkii fled in cowardice before seeing the Eredar Twins). On a brief trip to Silvermoon City, she made two friends there who would become her closest friends (Nlaea and Axilya respecively). Eventually marrying Ezra Hehn'dth and joining the Hand of the Titans under the order of Caerule Agos. rololoke.png|Rolir and Lokkii Lokepoke2.jpg|Lokkii Lokegame.png|In game lokeg1.png|In game Category:Characters Category:Blood Elf Category:Horde Category:Priest